Detroit: Become Human 2
by Danielle Domain
Summary: Everything is peaceful, until a new Android name AA 600, a.k.a Sarah have arrived to cause and working with her handler to kill Androids that deviant from their program, and humans that help the Deviants. You get to control Connor, Sarah, Kara, and Markus, so your choices control the outcome of each chapter, they could also die and their close friends and family could die too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters or the game, only my characters.

Here is what I pick from the game...

 ** _Markus led a peaceful protest_**

 ** _Everyone lived_**

 ** _Connor and Hank remained friends_**

 ** _Kara, Alice, and Luther started a family in Canada._**

 ** _They are peaceful with the humans._**

 ** _Connor is a deviant._**

 ** _Amanda tried to take control of Connor, but he escaped the control._**

 ** _Marcus and North are lovers._**

 ** _You will be in control of Kara, Markus, and Connor and a Android of my own oc name Sarah, she is being control by Amanda as a secret Android just in case Connor ever turn on her. She is the only one that is being controlled, which she actually love to be on Amanda side, so she determined not to deviant, like all the others._**

 _ **Warning: swearing, and strong stuff.**_

 _ **The choices you make in this story will determine who lives or dies.**_

 _ **So choose wisely.**_

* * *

 **Detroit Become Human 2**

 _Chicken Place_

 _12:45:07 pm_

Connor walked up to Hank as Hank was sitting down to eat his sandwich that he got. Connor looked over at the Chicken stand, and noticed a human that is a female working it. Connor use his scan at the woman.

 _Sal, Ashley_

 _Born: 4/10/2000_

 _Criminal Record: None_

Connor exit his scanning mode and walked over to Hank. Connor stood near Hank, waiting for Hank to notice him.

"Yes?" Asked Hank looking from his sandwich that he was gonna take a bite out of.

"I have a report of a new case" said Connor as Hank rolled his eyes at him turning his attention back on his sandwich.

"Okay, what's it about?" Asked Hank putting his sandwich on his plate as he knows he won't be able to eat it.

"It is a android causing chaos by humans and other androids that seem to deviant from their program by killing them" said Connor as Hank got up to walk to his car with Connor following him. They were about to enter his car, but Connor has sense something amiss and pulled Hank far enough away from his car.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Asked Hank as his car randomly blew up. Connor gave Hank a look.

"Alright, never mind" said Hank looking at his destroyed vehicle.

"So close, and yet so far" said a voice from behind them which they turned to face what looked to be an android, with a black outfit on, is a female, with long black hair, and red eyes. The model type is AA 600.

"Your new, never seen you before" said Connor unknowingly going in front of Hank to protect him.

"And your old, I heard about you from our handler, Amanda" said the Android taking a step forward towards them, as Connor took a step back with Hank doing the same, so his feet wouldn't be step on. Hank felt the cold barrel of a gun on his back.

"Ah shit, Connor, we have a problem" said Hank making Connor turned around and saw an Android that look like the other Android pointing a gun at Hank's back.

"My name is Sarah, and we are the Sarah series that Amanda activated all eight of us, at the same time, to do our important mission" said the first Sarah running at Connor and kicking him in the stomach as he was turning back around to face her. Connor wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Connor!" Shouted Hank as he felt the gun press even harder against his back by the second Android.

"I'm alright, Lieutenant" said Connor unwrapping his arms around his stomach, and straightening his tie.

"Do you always do that?" Asked the first Sarah as six more androids appear by the first one.

"Yes, what can I say, old habits die hard" said Connor getting in a battle position.

"I don't want to fight you but your giving me no choice" said Sarah as she also got into a battle with the other six androids following her lead and surrounding Connor.

"What do you actually want?" Asked Hank being cautious of the gun at his back.

"I am to retrieve RK 800, so Amanda can link up with the Android, and have his memory reset. He is actually making it easy, as he forgot to take out his LED." Said Sarah, as Connor unknowingly touch his LED on his head when she mention it.

"You have to go through me to get to Connor" said Hank determinedly, while not moving his spot, while Connor look shock and lost as he looked at the ground.

"I have a better idea, I could kill you or I can spare, but it is RK 800 choice." Said Sarah as the Sarah that was pointing a gun at Hank's back is now pointing the gun at his head.

"Leave Hank alone" said Connor looking at Hank, who is showing no fear.

"Connor, don't save me, like you did with your duplicate, or when I was gonna fall off the roof, which I never really say thanks for all the other times that you also save, like with the Stratford Tower situation." Said Hank, as Connor started to look conflicted, while Hank smile sadly at Connor.

"Touching scene, but RK 800 need to decide. Will you save your friend's life, or sacrifice him?" Asked Sarah as Connor looked first at Hank, before looking at Sarah.

 _ **Connor Choice**_

 _ **1\. Save Hank**_

 _ **2\. Sacrifice Hank**_

Just type the number of your choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters or the game, only my characters.

Here is what I pick from the game...

 ** _Markus led a peaceful protest_**

 ** _Everyone lived_**

 ** _Connor and Hank remained friends_**

 ** _Kara, Alice, and Luther started a family in Canada._**

 ** _They are peaceful with the humans._**

 ** _Connor is a deviant._**

 ** _Amanda tried to take control of Connor, but he escaped the control._**

 ** _Marcus and North are lovers._**

 ** _You will be in control of Kara, Markus, and Connor and a Android of my own oc name Sarah, she is being control by Amanda as a secret Android just in case Connor ever turn on her. She is the only one that is being controlled, which she actually love to be on Amanda side, so she determined not to deviant, like all the others._**

 _ **Warning: swearing, and strong stuff.**_

 _ **The choices you make in this story will determine who lives or dies.**_

 _ **So choose wisely.**_

* * *

 **Detroit Become Human 2**

 _Chicken Place_

 _1:10:45 pm_

 _(Connor chose to save Hank)_

"Alright, I'll go with you if you release Hank" said Connor walking up to the original, but was grabbed by two of the androids gripping his arms tightly so he wouldn't try to break free. The Sarah Android that was pointing a gun at Hank, stepped away from him, as Hank watch them take Connor away, with Connor's head is down.

"Release him, bitch" said Hank pulling a gun out and pointing it at one of the androids that is holding onto Connor's arm.

"Shoot him" commanded the original Sarah as one of them raised a gun at one of Hank's legs.

"Nooo" said Connor as the two that was holding him, pushed him inside a big white van, as he heard a gunshot going off. The original Sarah sat with him.

"Don't worry, he will live if he seeks medical attention immediately that is" said the original Sarah closing the back doors of the van as they started to drive away, with Connor looking sadly at the doors.

Meanwhile with Hank, as he is gripping his right leg in pain, with a bullet size hole in it.

"Shit, this hurt, so fucking bad" said Hank grabbing his phone out of his pocket and dialing a number.

"Hey, I need an ambulance, because I've been shot in the leg" said Hank on the phone, while grimacing in pain.

 _"A dispatch has been sent to your location" said a woman on the other side of the phone._ Hank immediately hang up after that, before dialing another number.

 **Markus**

 _In the Park_

 _1:20:40 pm_

Markus is walking hand in hand with North, before hearing a ringing noise from his pockets. He let go of North's hand to answer his phone.

"Hello, this is Markus speaking, who is this?" Asked Markus still figuring out the cellphone that he have.

 _"This is Lieutenant Anderson, and we got a situation" said Hank on the other side of the phone._

"Hang on, I'm going to put you on speaker" said Markus pressing a button as he noticed that North was looking at him expectantly.

"You can tell us the problem, Lieutenant" said North looking serious as Hank started to explain the situation.

 _"Shit, I gotta go, the medics just arrived" said Hank after finishing his story._ Markus nod his head, but realized that the Lieutenant couldn't see him.

"Affirmative" said Markus hanging his phone up, and putting it in his pocket, turning to face North, but noticed that North is staring at something. Markus follow her gaze and notice an Android that was just described in Hank's story staring at the two of them, before three more of the same androids came up to the Android that was looking at North and Markus.

"We gotta go" said North backing up to get ready to flee, as that Android that was looking at them, pointed in their direction.

"Right" said Markus also backing up, as the other three look over at them, but then turned their attention away from them to face the white van that is next to them.

"Do you think that Deviant Hunter is still in the van that the Lieutenant told us about?" Asked North watching as the three Androids entered the van while the fourth android started to walk towards North and Markus.

"Firstly, his name is not Deviant Hunter, ever since he also Deviant and secondly, look alive as an Android is coming to us" said Markus watching as the Android is getting closer. Markus entered his scanning mode and noticed four options to choose from.

 _ **Markus Choice**_

 _ **1\. Flee**_

 _ **2\. Confront the Android**_

 _ **3\. Use Markus as a distraction so North can get close to the white van and peek inside.**_

 _ **4.**_ _ **Use North as a distraction so Markus can get close to the white van and peek inside.**_

Just type the number of your choice.

* * *

 **A/N: I will be doing an alternate story of this story where Connor sacrifice Hank, so some plots will be similar to each other, and you still get to choose the choices from the other story. So be on a look out for the story called Detroit:Become Human Alternate path.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters or the game, only my characters.

Here is what I pick from the game...

 ** _Markus led a peaceful protest_**

 ** _Everyone lived_**

 ** _Connor and Hank remained friends_**

 ** _Kara, Alice, and Luther started a family in Canada._**

 ** _They are peaceful with the humans._**

 ** _Connor is a deviant._**

 ** _Amanda tried to take control of Connor, but he escaped the control._**

 ** _Marcus and North are lovers._**

 ** _You will be in control of Kara, Markus, and Connor and a Android of my own oc name Sarah, she is being control by Amanda as a secret Android just in case Connor ever turn on her. She is the only one that is being controlled, which she actually love to be on Amanda side, so she determined not to deviant, like all the others._**

 _ **Warning: swearing, and strong stuff.**_

 _ **The choices you make in this story will determine who lives or dies.**_

 _ **So choose wisely.**_

* * *

 **Detroit Become Human 2**

 _In the Park_

 _1:30:50 pm_

 _(Markus chose to distract the other Androids so North can look in the van)_

"I'll distract the four Androids while you check the van to see if the one known as Connor is in there" said Markus getting ready to run towards the Androids, but was stopped by North grabbing his arm.

"Be careful Markus, I don't want to lose you." Said North, which Markus just nod at her, before freeing his arm from her hand. He ran at the Android that was coming towards them, pushing pass it, and heading towards the white van, as the three Androids was about to enter the white van, but stopped when they notice Markus running at them, not knowing that North sneaked to the other side of the white van.

"Take him down" said one of the Sarah Android pointing towards Markus. The three of them ran at Markus leaving the back door of the white van unguarded. North slowly opened the back door, so she wouldn't make a noise and noticed that Connor is not in the van.

North back away, not noticing that the fourth Android was behind her. The Android kicked her inside the van, locking it from the outside so North couldn't escape.

"I got what we came here for" said the Android to the other three Androids that was busy chasing Markus around. The three Androids quickly ran to the van, entering it with Markus chasing after them, as the last Android enter the van, driving away quickly.

"No" said Markus chasing after the van, but had to stop when they are gaining speed, and moving farther away from him. He quickly took out a tracker device, tossing it on the back of van, as they are turning at a corner. He ran the opposite direction, heading towards the new Jericho base.

 **Kara**

 _In Canada, outside Rose's brother house_

 _2:50:20 pm_

"Let's see how Adam, Rose, and her brother are doing" said Kara going up on the porch, ringing the door bell as Luther and Alice are standing behind her.

"You know Kara, we also live there for a month now, until we can get jobs, and get on our feet again" said Luther putting a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Yes, I know but it feels weird still about us being here." Said Kara grabbing Alice hand and opening the door with her other hand.

"What's that smell?" Asked Alice as Luther moved in front of the girls to protect them as something smell like it is decaying. The three of them slowly enter the house. Kara and Luther shared a look as they noticed the dead thing is not in the Living Room, but noticed pictures in a frame is shattered on the floor, plants is lying dead on the floor, furniture is turned sideways or upside down. Luther fixed a couch by putting it in its original spot. Kara led Alice to the couch, and gently push Alice on it, so she can sit down.

"We'll be right back, Alice, we're going to check upstairs" said Kara smiling gently at her as Alice nodded in silent. Kara followed Luther up the steps.

"I think I found the source of the smell" said Luther entering the bedroom with Kara following him.

"Oh my god" said Kara putting a hand to her lips, as she took in the dead body of Rose's brother laying in a pool of blood on the bed, with his skin cut open, his eyes are gone, an arm ripped out of it's socket, blood every inch on his body, and some parts of his skin is peeled off, leaving the skeleton behind.

"Kara, Luther, is everything alright?" Asked Alice still downstairs but is now waiting by the steps.

Kara looked at Luther before choosing her choice.

 _ **Kara Choice**_

 _ **1\. Let Alice see the dead body**_

 _ **2\. Don't let Alice see the dead body.**_

Just type the number of your choice.

* * *

 **A/N: I will be doing an alternate story of this story where Connor sacrifice Hank, so some plots will be similar to each other, and you still get to choose the choices from the other story. So be on a look out for the story called Detroit:Become Human Alternate path.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters or the game, only my characters.

Here is what I pick from the game...

 ** _Markus led a peaceful protest_**

 ** _Everyone lived_**

 ** _Connor and Hank remained friends_**

 ** _Kara, Alice, and Luther started a family in Canada._**

 ** _They are peaceful with the humans._**

 ** _Connor is a deviant._**

 ** _Amanda tried to take control of Connor, but he escaped the control._**

 ** _Marcus and North are lovers._**

 ** _You will be in control of Kara, Markus, and Connor and a Android of my own oc name Sarah, she is being control by Amanda as a secret Android just in case Connor ever turn on her. She is the only one that is being controlled, which she actually love to be on Amanda side, so she determined not to deviant, like all the others._**

 _ **Warning: swearing, and strong stuff.**_

 _ **The choices you make in this story will determine who lives or dies.**_

 _ **So choose wisely.**_

* * *

 **Detroit Become Human 2**

 _In Canada, inside Rose's brother house_

 _2:50:20 pm_

 _(Kara chose to not let Alice see the dead body)_

"We can't let her see the dead body, Luther" said Kara exiting the bedroom and going downstairs, noticing that Adam and Rose is on the couch, watching television. Kara took Alice hand and walked towards the couch.

"Hello Rose, and Adam, how are you?" Asked Kara letting go of Alice hand.

"I'm good, do you know where my brother is at?" Asked Rose looking around the Living Room, as Adam got off the couch to go upstairs.

"Yes, but there is something I need to tell you" said Kara as she watch Adam climb the steps.

"What is it, Kara?" Asked Rose getting off the couch to grab both of Kara's hands in her own, just as Adam ran back downstairs, looking sick to his stomach. Rose let go of Kara hands to turn her attention to her son.

"Mom, you need to go upstairs" said Adam grabbing his mother hand just as Luther went downstairs, holding something in his arms with a white cover over it.

"Alice, why don't you wait outside for Luther and I." Said Kara as she saw Alice looking at the thing that is in Luther's arms.

"Okay Kara" said Alice giving one last look at the cover thing, before going outside.

"Now before you say anything, we just got here, and saw him like this" said Kara nodding at Luther. Luther gently lower the thing on the couch, before taking off the cover.

"No" said Rose backing up a little, shaking her head in denial, with tears slowly rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, Rose" said Kara putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Leave" said Rose in a low voice looking at her dead brother.

"But-" started Kara as she watched Rose kneeled next to her brother.

"Get out, I don't want to see your faces again" said Rose in a louder voice, while Adam watch on with a shock expression on his face.

"Okay, Rose" said Kara leaving the house with Luther following her, and saw Alice waiting for them by the porch.

"Now, what do we do?" Asked Luther as he watch Kara grab Alice hand.

"Maybe, to check if Markus would help us again" said Kara walking with Alice away from the house, with Luther walking beside them, grabbing Alice other hand.

 **Sarah**

 _In a secret Location_

 _3:50:09 pm_

"We have arrive at our destination" said the original Sarah, as another Sarah Android open the back door to let them out. The original Sarah grabbed Connor by the arm, pushing him out the door, making him fall to the ground.

"Get up!" Commanded a different Sarah Android as two other Sarah Androids walk up to them. Connor slowly stood up, but was push back down by the original Sarah.

"I thought there was eight of you" said Connor slowly getting up, which they let him.

"The other four are busy doing something else" said the original Sarah pushing him forward towards the building that they came here for.

"Doing what, exactly?" Asked Connor which he was pushed roughly from behind.

"God, do you always ask a lot of questions?" Asked the original Sarah rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes I do, especially personal questions" said Connor fixing his tie and jacket as he went inside the building, but stop at the entrance when he saw what looked to be a laboratory.

"Keep moving!" Commanded the original Sarah pushing Connor farther inside the building.

"Now what?" Asked Connor noticing a platform in the middle of the room.

"First, we will connect you with our handler, Amanda, and then reset your memory" said the original Sarah as another Sarah grabbed Connor by the arm, making him stand on the platform. A third Sarah walked up to him with a plug type thing that would go in his LED to connect him with Amanda.

"Okay, let's get this over with" said Connor looking at the plug, standing still as he was plugged in, but notice nothing is happening.

"Why isn't he in sleep mode?" Asked the original Sarah as another Sarah looked over the monitors that was set up.

"It's because he unknowingly putting up resistance" said the fourth Sarah Android, while the original Sarah look deeply in Connor's eyes, making Connor look nervous.

"Then I guess we will have to break him first to let Amanda in his programming." Said the original Sarah as Connor stood straighter, making himself stiff.

"There are two options to choose from" said the second Sarah as the two options popped up on the monitors, with the original Sarah looking at them, not knowing that Connor LED is flashing yellow.

 _ **Sarah Choice**_

 _ **1\. Torture Connor physically**_

 _ **2\. Torture Connor mentally**_

Just type the number of your choice.

* * *

 **A/N: I will be doing an alternate story of this story where Connor sacrifice Hank, so some plots will be similar to each other, and you still get to choose the choices from the other story. So be on a look out for the story called Detroit:Become Human Alternate path.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters or the game, only my characters.

Here is what I pick from the game...

 ** _Markus led a peaceful protest_**

 ** _Everyone lived_**

 ** _Connor and Hank remained friends_**

 ** _Kara, Alice, and Luther started a family in Canada._**

 ** _They are peaceful with the humans._**

 ** _Connor is a deviant._**

 ** _Amanda tried to take control of Connor, but he escaped the control._**

 ** _Marcus and North are lovers._**

 ** _You will be in control of Kara, Markus, and Connor and a Android of my own oc name Sarah, she is being control by Amanda as a secret Android just in case Connor ever turn on her. She is the only one that is being controlled, which she actually love to be on Amanda side, so she determined not to deviant, like all the others._**

 _ **Warning: swearing, and strong stuff.**_

 _ **The choices you make in this story will determine who lives or dies.**_

 _ **So choose wisely.**_

* * *

 **Detroit Become Human 2**

 _In a Secret Location_

 _4:05:40 pm_

 _(Sarah chose to torture Connor physically)_

"Shall we start the torture?" Asked the original Sarah taking a knife off the table, going up to Connor, and was about to slice his arm, but was interrupted when they heard another vehicle being parked near them.

"I'll go check it out" said the second Sarah Android, going outside, and coming back inside with the other four Sarah Androids, holding onto North's arms tightly.

"It looks like we have a guest" said original Sarah as Connor watch North struggle in the Sarahs grasp.

"Let me go" said North still struggling from their grasp, while Connor watch uncertain at what the original Sarah is going to do.

"Connor, let's begin your torture as WR400 watches." Said the original Sarah going even closer to Connor and making little slices all over both of Connor's arms. Connor LED flash red. The original Sarah smile once she notice the LED flashing red.

"Stop this" said North watching as the original Sarah moved to his legs, cutting them a little deeper and drawing Thirium from Connor body.

"Well then, let's see if you can connect with Amanda" said the original Sarah nodding her head at the second Sarah, which the second Sarah turned towards the monitors, turning it on, which made the plug that is still connected to Connor LED turned on. Connor LED turned yellow, as he went in sleep mode, and closing his eyes.

 _In the Zen Garden_

 _4:15:45 pm_

"Hello Connor" said a voice as Connor slowly open his eyes, noticing that the Zen Garden is much more peaceful than the last time he was here. Connor eyes move to the figure that is standing in front of him.

"Amanda" said Connor in a frighten tone of voice, which made Amanda smile evilly.

"Why yes, Connor" said Amanda watching as Connor took a little step back away from her, putting his hand to his head, feeling the LED.

"Where are we? What do you want from me?" Asked Connor putting his arms around himself to try and stop the shaking.

"We are in the Zen Garden, and I just need you, Connor as my commander to obey me and destroy the deviants like you were program to do in the first place" said Amanda reaching a hand out to Connor, but Connor just took another step back from her.

"No, I mean outside of the Zen Garden" said Connor looking around the place, but felt a hand on his arm. Connor eyes travel from the hand to Amanda, noticing her smirk.

"You are just in a abandoned warehouse by the sea" said Amanda gripping her hand tighter around his arm, as she felt him trying to break free.

"No" said Connor in shock as he unwrapped his arms from his body, as he felt Amanda connecting to him.

"Your mine to control again" said Amanda noticing the calming blue LED on his head.

 **Markus**

 _In a abandon Church_

 _5:02:08 pm_

Markus is walking with Simon on one side and Josh on the other side, looking deep in thought.

"Hey Markus, are you in there?" Asked Josh with a look of concern.

"Yes, I'm sorry, what did you need?" Asked Markus noticing the looks of concern on both of his friends face.

"We been calling your name for the past few minutes" said Simon putting a hand on Markus's shoulder.

"We have word of where North was exactly taken" continued Josh as Markus was bumped into by another Android.

"I'm so sorry, Markus, I didn't see you there" said a male Android looking down on the ground, as Simon removed his hand from Markus's shoulder.

"What is your name?" Asked Markus looking suspicious at the Android as he never saw him before.

"I am a RK 600, but my name is Michael" said Michael looking up at Markus. Markus notice part of his cheek is missing, and his right eye is gone.

"Well, welcome to New Jericho" said Markus putting his hand out to Michael, which Michael grab, revealing their other skin.

"It's been a pleasure" said Michael smiling evilly and running off, before they can question him.

"Well that was strange, right Markus?" Asked Josh but notice something seem off about Markus. Markus fell forward, but Simon quickly caught him, gently lowering him to the ground. Markus eyes are close, which they notice.

"I'm gonna go after him to see if he is still here, because he couldn't have gone far." Said Josh running in the direction the Android have gone in, leaving Simon to tend to Markus, lifting him up, and putting him on a couch, covering him with a blanket.

 _In Markus mind_

 _5:10:06 pm_

 _Where am I?_ thought Markus looking around the area and noticed that there is nothing here except for two buttons with the words 'Press Me' on top. The first button is the color of blue, while the second button is the color red. Markus look closer and notice the blue button says 'Release your emotions', and the red button says 'Control your emotions'.

 _ **Markus Choice**_

 _ **1\. Release your emotions**_

 _ **2\. Control your emotions**_

Just type the number of your choice.

A/N: I won't give explanations of what they mean, because it's more fun to make it difficult to choose from. 😀

* * *

 **A/N: I will be doing an alternate story of this story where Connor sacrifice Hank, so some plots will be similar to each other, and you still get to choose the choices from the other story. So be on a look out for the story called Detroit:Become Human Alternate path.**

 **A/N 2: this story will be about 32 chapters, same as the game, but with an added chapter for bloopers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters or the game, only my characters.

Here is what I pick from the game...

 ** _Markus led a peaceful protest_**

 ** _Everyone lived_**

 ** _Connor and Hank remained friends_**

 ** _Kara, Alice, and Luther started a family in Canada._**

 ** _They are peaceful with the humans._**

 ** _Connor is a deviant._**

 ** _Amanda tried to take control of Connor, but he escaped the control._**

 ** _Marcus and North are lovers._**

 ** _You will be in control of Kara, Markus, and Connor and a Android of my own oc name Sarah, she is being control by Amanda as a secret Android just in case Connor ever turn on her. She is the only one that is being controlled, which she actually love to be on Amanda side, so she determined not to deviant, like all the others._**

 _ **Warning: swearing, and strong stuff.**_

 _ **The choices you make in this story will determine who lives or dies.**_

 _ **So choose wisely.**_

* * *

 **Detroit Become Human 2**

 _In Markus Mind_

 _5:15:30 pm_

 _(Markus chose to control his emotions)_

Markus press the red button that read 'Control your emotions', and notice that his vision grow red, before closing his eyes.

 _In a abandon Church_

 _5:20:55 pm_

"It-virus-Android" said the first Android as Markus doesn't know the voices, but they sound familiar.

"Help-Markus-can't-North" said a second voice, also sounding familiar, as Markus slowly became aware of his surroundings. Markus blink open his eyes, noticing that he is on a couch with a blanket over him. The next thing he notice is Simon and Josh talking next to him.

"Hopefully the virus would be long gone by now" said Josh as Simon and him doesn't know that Markus is awake.

"That virus is something I never saw in a Android before" said Simon looking at Markus, and notice he is awake, with Josh turning his attention to Markus, also noticing he is awake.

"Welcome back, Markus" said Josh helping Markus sit up on the couch.

"What happen while I was out?" Asked Markus slowly standing up with Josh help.

"I caught up to the Android, and he willingly told me everything." Said Josh looking at Michael, who is tied up with metal wrap around himself.

"You will never be free" said Michael in a determined voice, glaring defiantly at Markus, as he saw Markus looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Asked Markus sitting down next to Michael.

"He was saying that he have Androids all over the place, especially Canada, the one place that doesn't have Androids laws." Said Simon talking before Michael could.

"Your feeling it huh? The change inside of you slowly taking over" said Michael smiling like a crazy person.

"What are you talking about, we got rid of his virus" said Josh, but Michael just shook his head with a smile still on his face, looking happy.

"Let me ask you this, which button did you press?" Asked Michael looking deeply in Markus's eyes.

"What button are you talking about?" Asked Simon turning to look at Markus.

"The red button" said Markus keeping his eyes on Michael as Michael started to laugh.

"Your a bigger fool than I realize, that button will make you act less human, and more machine, and soon you will not be a Deviant" said Michael still laughing until he got slapped in the face by Simon, making Markus and Josh turn to face him, looking surprise.

"How do we cure our leader?" Asked Simon as Michael looked directly at Markus with a smile on his face, still.

"By the one thing that is not here at the moment" said Michael as Josh and Simon turned to face Markus, noticing a look of worry on his face, as Markus look at both Simon and Josh.

 **Connor**

 _In a abandon warehouse by the sea_

 _4:20:07 pm (same day, but backwards in time)_

Connor blink his eyes open, noticing that he is still in same place as he was before, but he also notice North is not in the same area with him.

"Where is WR400 at?" Asked Connor noticing there is only the original Sarah standing in front of him with a smile. Connor looked to his right and notice that the monitor read _Memory reset: 34%._

"She was annoying, so we took her somewhere else" said the original Sarah noticing that his LED is blinking yellow.

"What did you do?" Asked Connor starting to slightly panic, as he struggled in his trap.

"Don't worry, you won't have to worry about her any longer, after your memory is reset." Said the original Sarah leaving the room. Connor looked at the monitor that have reading of _Memory reset: 50%._

He think of his options that he have, as he have three options to choose from.

 _ **Connor Choice**_

 _ **1\. Download his remaining memories to his back up save file, which is risky as Amanda can detect it.**_

 _ **2\. Call Hank with his mind, and hopefully Hank picks up with his phone.**_

 _ **3\. Communicate with North to devise a plan for her to escape, before his memory gets erase.**_

Just type the number of your choice.

* * *

 **A/N: I will be doing an alternate story of this story where Connor sacrifice Hank, so some plots will be similar to each other, and you still get to choose the choices from the other story. So be on a look out for the story called Detroit:Become Human Alternate path.**

 **A/N 2: this story will be about 32 chapters, same as the game, but with an added chapter for bloopers.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters or the game, only my characters.

Here is what I pick from the game...

 ** _Markus led a peaceful protest_**

 ** _Everyone lived_**

 ** _Connor and Hank remained friends_**

 ** _Kara, Alice, and Luther started a family in Canada._**

 ** _They are peaceful with the humans._**

 ** _Connor is a deviant._**

 ** _Amanda tried to take control of Connor, but he escaped the control._**

 ** _Marcus and North are lovers._**

 ** _You will be in control of Kara, Markus, and Connor and a Android of my own oc name Sarah, she is being control by Amanda as a secret Android just in case Connor ever turn on her. She is the only one that is being controlled, which she actually love to be on Amanda side, so she determined not to deviant, like all the others._**

 _ **Warning: swearing, and strong stuff.**_

 _ **The choices you make in this story will determine who lives or dies.**_

 _ **So choose wisely.**_

* * *

 **Detroit Become Human 2**

 _In a abandon warehouse by the sea_

 _4:30:07 pm (same day, but backwards in time)_

 _(Connor chose to communicate with North to devise a plan for her to escape, before his memory gets erase.)_

Connor looked at the monitor, one last time, and saw that it reads _Memory reset: 75%._

Connor slowly close his eyes, connecting with North mind.

 _'North, where are you?'_ Asked Connor in their mind.

 _'I'm in a garage with the door lock and two Sarah Androids, guarding it'_ thought North.

 _'Is there anything in there with you?'_ Asked Connor.

 _'Yes wire cutters and a hammer with nails'_ thought North looking at the items she listed.

 _'Okay, we gotta hurry, before my memory gets completely erase'_ thought Connor, while North look confuse at what he said.

 _'Wait, what-'_ started North but was interrupted by Connor.

 _'Could you bend a nail?'_ Asked Connor as North did what he told her.

 _'Okay, did it, now what?'_ Asked North while Connor opened his eyes, and glance at the monitor which reads _Memory reset: 86%._

 _'Is there a little opening where you can put the bent nail in the lock, and jiggle it, until it becomes unlock?'_ Asked Connor while North did what he said again and unlock the door. North was about to leave, and go to the warehouse where they are keeping Connor, but was stopped by Connor.

 _'Don't forget the hammer to hit the Androids'_ said Connor finally disconnecting his mind with her own mind. Connor glance at the monitor which reads _Memory reset: 98%._ North grabbed the hammer, and enter the warehouse just as the monitor reads _Memory reset: 100%._

"No" said North watching as the machine let Connor go. Connor eyes close, before opening them again.

"Hello, my name is Connor, model RK800, serial number 313 248 317." Said Connor as North walked up to him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him along to leave the warehouse, while Connor just stare at her.

"And what do you think you're doing, stealing RK800?" Asked the original Sarah stepping out of the shadows with four other Sarah Androids.

"Shit" said North keeping a tight hold on Connor wrist, while looking at the Androids.

 **Kara**

 _In Canada, at the Airport_

 _3:50:07 pm (same day, backwards in time)_

"We made it" said Kara entering the Airport, with Luther giving a piggyback ride to Alice, as she is on his back, looking tired from all the walking they did, and resting her head on his back.

"We are almost back to Detroit to get help from Markus" said Luther as Kara and him is standing in the back of the line, not noticing that they are being watched by five Androids.

"The sooner, the better. How's Alice?" Asked Kara looking closely at the front.

"She is finally asleep" said Luther following where Kara is looking at with his own eyes and notice the Security checkpoint is checking on everyone head.

"What is going on?" Asked Kara finally noticing a sign. Deviants accepted, Androids are not.

"Well, that is good" said Luther also looking at the sign, before hearing a gunshot in the air.

"What was that?" Asked Kara looking worried while stepping closer to Luther, as Alice is starting to wake up, which Luther gently put her down on the ground, standing up.

"I don't know" said Luther as he notice that the people is starting to panic. Kara saw five Androids, wearing different types of Western style cowboy.

"Everyone that are Deviants come stand in a different line from the pathetic humans, and don't try to fool us as we would tell if your lying" said one of the Androids as all five of Androids pointed a gun at the crowd.

All the humans and Androids obey them. Kara gripped Alice hand tightly, following Luther, but the three of them was stopped by two of the Androids.

"Well lookie here, a big guy, a woman and a small girl" said one of the Android, pulling Alice away from them and leaving with her, while the other Android pointed a gun to the two of them as he saw that Kara was about to go after Alice.

"Stay back, miss" said the Android but shot Luther in the right leg when the Android saw that Luther was about to tackle him. Luther fell to the ground, holding his leg, that is leaking blue blood.

"Luther!" Shouted Kara dropping down to her knees next to Luther.

"Kara, Luther!" Shouted Alice trying to get to them, but couldn't as she still being dragged away.

"Your a lot more trouble than your worth" said the Android that is still pointing a gun at Luther and Kara, but the Android moved his gun to Luther head. Luther look directly at Kara.

"Let me die trying to fight them, so you can protect Alice" said Luther as Kara look at Luther and then at Alice, standing up. Kara close her eyes, before opening her eyes again, and making a decision.

 _ **Kara Choice**_

 _ **1\. Save Luther**_

 _ **2\. Help Alice**_

Just type the number of your choice.

* * *

 **A/N: I will be doing an alternate story of this story where Connor sacrifice Hank, so some plots will be similar to each other, and you still get to choose the choices from the other story. So be on a look out for the story called Detroit:Become Human Alternate path.**

 **A/N 2: this story will be about 32 chapters, same as the game, but with an added chapter for bloopers.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters or the game, only my characters.

Here is what I pick from the game...

 ** _Markus led a peaceful protest_**

 ** _Everyone lived_**

 ** _Connor and Hank remained friends_**

 ** _Kara, Alice, and Luther started a family in Canada._**

 ** _They are peaceful with the humans._**

 ** _Connor is a deviant._**

 ** _Amanda tried to take control of Connor, but he escaped the control._**

 ** _Marcus and North are lovers._**

 ** _You will be in control of Kara, Markus, and Connor and a Android of my own oc name Sarah, she is being control by Amanda as a secret Android just in case Connor ever turn on her. She is the only one that is being controlled, which she actually love to be on Amanda side, so she determined not to deviant, like all the others._**

 _ **Warning: swearing, and strong stuff.**_

 _ **The choices you make in this story will determine who lives or dies.**_

 _ **So choose wisely.**_

* * *

 **Detroit Become Human 2**

 _In Canada, at the Airport_

 _4:07:07 pm (same day, backwards in time)_

 _(Kara chose to save Luther)_

Kara quickly tackle the Android that had pointed a gun at Luther head, knocking him down and making him drop the gun. Kara grab the gun, before the Android could.

"Give me the gun, Kara, so that I can give you cover, while you head towards the Android that is holding Alice hostage." Said Luther as Kara handed the gun to Luther. Kara help Luther to his feet, with one of his hand touching the wall to keep balance.

"You going to be okay?" Asked Kara looking at Luther worried, before turning her attention to the Android that is holding Alice hostage and is almost out of eyesight.

"Yes, go, I'll catch up with you" said Luther gripping the gun tighter and noticed that the Android that was with them have run away.

"Alright" said Kara chasing after the Android that was kidnapping Alice. The Android turned around to face Kara with a gun pointed at her. The Android was about to shoot her, but was instead been shot in the head by Luther as he was limping along towards them. The Android fell backward lifeless, and release his hold on Alice.

"Alice, Kara, you girls alright?" Asked Luther as Kara grabbed Alice in her arms to hug her tightly.

"Alice, thank goodness, you're okay" said Kara letting go of Alice to look at her in the face.

"I'm okay Kara" said Alice grabbing Luther and Kara hands, as they started to walk slowly to the line as the four Androids ran away as they saw one of their own get killed.

"We're almost there" said Luther as they were at the front of the line, giving their passports to the person, which the person came gave it back, nodding his head. The three of them enter the plane. Kara and Alice sat together, while Luther sat behind them.

"Next is Markus" said Kara as the plane lifted off the ground.

 **Markus**

 _In a abandon Church_

 _5:50:08 pm_

Markus exit the room that he was put in, noticing that Simon and Josh seem to be fighting close to his room. Markus move towards them, which they notice his approach.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Josh looking concern, while Simon crossed his arms, looking serious.

"I don't know, I feel like I only have the emotions of sad, happy, regret, worried, hate, and love" said Markus looking worried, with Simon dropping his arms to his side.

"We have a plan, though you will have to decide which plan" said Simon while Josh step close to Markus.

"Well, it's better than having nothing to do, besides waiting for me to become a machine again" said Markus, as the other two look at each other, debating on who should tell Markus.

"I have a plan that suggest we break into the hospital, and free Hank" said Josh, while Simon shook his head at him.

"And I have a plan also that since we already know where North is, we as in myself and Josh should go and rescue her, while you rest." Said Simon as it was Josh turn to shake his head at Simon.

"Knowing the Hank that Connor described to us, he is probably trying to escape the hospital." Said Josh as Simon took a step closer to Markus, getting his attention.

"Yes, but North might be in trouble" said Simon with Josh rolling his eyes at him, before the two of them look at Markus. Markus look deep in thought.

"It's your decision" said Simon putting a hand on one of Markus shoulder.

"Just remember when you're making the decision that North can look after herself." Said Josh as Simon glare at Josh.

 _ **Markus Choice**_

 _ **1\. Go get Hank to help rescue North**_

 _ **2\. Go by themselves to go get North**_

Just type the number of your choice.

* * *

 **A/N: I will be doing an alternate story of this story where Connor sacrifice Hank, so some plots will be similar to each other, and you still get to choose the choices from the other story. So be on a look out for the story called Detroit:Become Human Alternate path.**

 **A/N 2: this story will be about 32 chapters, same as the game, but with an added chapter for bloopers.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters or the game, only my characters.

Here is what I pick from the game...

 ** _Markus led a peaceful protest_**

 ** _Everyone lived_**

 ** _Connor and Hank remained friends_**

 ** _Kara, Alice, and Luther started a family in Canada._**

 ** _They are peaceful with the humans._**

 ** _Connor is a deviant._**

 ** _Amanda tried to take control of Connor, but he escaped the control._**

 ** _Marcus and North are lovers._**

 ** _You will be in control of Kara, Markus, and Connor and a Android of my own oc name Sarah, she is being control by Amanda as a secret Android just in case Connor ever turn on her. She is the only one that is being controlled, which she actually love to be on Amanda side, so she determined not to deviant, like all the others._**

 _ **Warning: swearing, and strong stuff.**_

 _ **The choices you make in this story will determine who lives or dies.**_

 _ **So choose wisely.**_

* * *

 **Detroit Become Human 2**

 _In a abandon Church_

 _6:07:08 pm_

 _(Markus chose to_ _Go get Hank to help rescue North)_

"Alright, you two will go get the human known as Hank to assist in helping you" said Markus looking like he is about to fall over. Josh and Simon immediately caught him before he fell, keeping him standing.

"We better get you back to your room" said Josh as Simon let go of his hold on his friend, so Josh and Markus can get in the room, easier. Josh laid Markus on the bed, putting a cover over him.

"You know we are machines, we can't feel anything" said Markus with half-lidded eyes at Josh, looking tired.

"Yes, I know, but I also know that was the virus talking" said Josh leaving the room and closing the door shut. Josh turn to face Simon, as he was standing there, waiting for him.

"You ready?" Asked Simon as Josh just nod his head. The two of them exit the Church.

"Should we take the bus, taxi, or should we walk?" Asked Josh, while Simon did a quick route check.

"We should take the bus, as taking the bus will take five to twenty minutes, with the taxi would take ten to forty minutes, and walking will take thirty to an hour at most" said Simon turning his eyes to Josh, and saw that Josh is already waiting for the bus. Simon walk up to Josh as the bus arrive. The two of them enter it.

 **Connor**

 _In a abandon warehouse by the sea_

 _4:40:07 pm (same day, but backwards in time)_

"Surrender and we might keep you activate" said the original Sarah, while North is still gripping Connor wrist in her hand.

"Not a chance, sorry Connor" said North looking apologetic, while Connor look confuse. North push Connor into the approaching Androids, knocking some of them down in the process. Connor stood up, fixing his tie and jacket, watching as North ran in the direction of the sea.

"What are you waiting for, go after her already" said the original Sarah looking annoyed.

"I will not fail you" said Connor before running after North, who is getting closer to the sea. North stopped just before she dive into the sea turning to face Connor, as he also stop just inches before her.

"Give up, and I might convince them to let you live" said Connor taking a slow step towards her with his hands in front of him.

"I rather be killed, than be a prisoner" said North keeping eye contact with Connor, just as she fell backward into the sea, with Connor running at her, but was too late, as he look at the sea below. The original Sarah caught up to him, just as he was about to dive after her. The original Sarah grab his arm, stopping him.

"Don't go, that water is cold, and you might shut down. Besides she will never make it to the other side before she shut down." said the original Sarah letting go of his arm as he was still looking at the water.

"Yes, but I thought we need it alive" said Connor looking at the original Sarah, before turning back to the sea.

"No, we already got what we came for" said the original Sarah looking at Connor.

"Yes, but what else do you need" said Connor noticing that the original Sarah LED is yellow, with her eyes close. The original Sarah eyes open with a smile on her face.

"Just one more thing, we gotta take care of" said the original Sarah leaving Connor alone by the sea. Connor look back at the sea, looking trouble.

 _ **Connor Choice**_

 _ **1\. Go swimming after North**_

 _ **2\. Follow after the original Sarah**_

Just type the number of your choice.

* * *

 **A/N: I will be doing an alternate story of this story where Connor sacrifice Hank, so some plots will be similar to each other, and you still get to choose the choices from the other story. So be on a look out for the story called Detroit:Become Human Alternate path.**

 **A/N 2: this story will be about 32 chapters, same as the game, but with an added chapter for bloopers.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters or the game, only my characters.

Here is what I pick from the game...

 ** _Markus led a peaceful protest_**

 ** _Everyone lived_**

 ** _Connor and Hank remained friends_**

 ** _Kara, Alice, and Luther started a family in Canada._**

 ** _They are peaceful with the humans._**

 ** _Connor is a deviant._**

 ** _Amanda tried to take control of Connor, but he escaped the control._**

 ** _Marcus and North are lovers._**

 ** _You will be in control of Kara, Markus, and Connor and a Android of my own oc name Sarah, she is being control by Amanda as a secret Android just in case Connor ever turn on her. She is the only one that is being controlled, which she actually love to be on Amanda side, so she determined not to deviant, like all the others._**

 _ **Warning: swearing, and strong stuff.**_

 _ **The choices you make in this story will determine who lives or dies.**_

 _ **So choose wisely.**_

 **Happy 4th of July**

* * *

 **Detroit Become Human 2**

 _In a abandon warehouse by the sea_

 _4:50:07 pm (same day, but backwards in time)_

 _(Connor chose to go after North)_

"Sorry Sarah, but I can't let a Deviant escape" said Connor as his LED turn red before turning back to blue. He was about to dive into the water as the original Sarah turned around once she saw that Connor wasn't following her. Her eyes widen when she saw what he was about to do.

"Don't!" Shouted the original Sarah running towards him, but was too late as he dive into the water. The original Sarah look at the water before turning around to leave.

"We won't need you for this mission anyway" said the original Sarah knowing that Connor can't hear her, leaving the area with the other seven Androids, as it start to rain lightly.

Connor try to keep his head above the water, scanning his surroundings, and spotting the Deviant that is almost at land. He quickly swim towards the Deviant that is trying to escape. Just as the Deviant was about to climb onto the land, she was tackle from behind, making her go under the water for a brief moment, before poking her head above the water.

She look shock to see Connor, before looking determine, as she dive under the water and grab Connor foot, pulling him under the water, and letting his foot go, by swimming backwards a few inches away from him. She swim upwards to break the surface water, with Connor following just behind her.

North and Connor swim towards land, and getting up on the land.

"If you want me, then come and get me" said North turning on her heels and running towards the direction where she knows the hospital is in.

"Surrender, now!" Commanded Connor noticing an abandon gun lying near his feet. He picked it up and check if it have ammunition. He saw that it have only six rounds of bullets in it. He close it and ran with the gun in his hands after the Deviant.

North doesn't dare to look back as she ran faster, with the rain falling heavier, not noticing the three figures that just got off the bus.

 **Kara**

 _By the bus stop, near the chase scene_

 _5:10:07 PM (same day, but backwards in time)_

"Finally, back to here, where it all started" said Kara grabbing Alice hand and exiting the bus with Luther following them.

"Kara, what's going on?" Asked Alice as she gripped Kara hand tighter, noticing that someone is being chase by someone else.

"I'm not sure" said Kara looking at the figures, but hardly make them with the rain falling harder.

"The second figure is gaining on the first figure" said Alice letting go of Kara hand.

"Our mission is to find this New Jericho and find Markus" said Luther looking at Kara.

"I'm sure, the first figure will be okay" said Kara putting a hand on Alice right shoulder, but she just shrugged her hand off, turning to face Kara, with tears rolling down her face.

"The first person will die if we don't help." Said Alice still having tears roll down her face, but is slowly drying up, as Kara wipe the tears away with her thumb.

"How do you know?" Asked Kara as she notice that Alice finally stop crying.

"Because the second figure have a gun" said Alice pointing at the second figure through the heavy rain.

"It is your choice, but you better at act fast, before we lose sight of them" said Luther keeping his eyes on them.

 _ **Kara Choice**_

 _ **1\. Continue to her mission**_

 _ **2\. Help North**_

Just type the number of your choice.

* * *

 **A/N: I will be doing an alternate story of this story where Connor sacrifice Hank, so some plots will be similar to each other, and you still get to choose the choices from the other story. So be on a look out for the story called Detroit:Become Human Alternate path.**

 **A/N 2: this story will be about 32 chapters, same as the game, but with an added chapter for bloopers.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters or the game, only my characters.

Here is what I pick from the game...

 ** _Markus led a peaceful protest_**

 ** _Everyone lived_**

 ** _Connor and Hank remained friends_**

 ** _Kara, Alice, and Luther started a family in Canada._**

 ** _They are peaceful with the humans._**

 ** _Connor is a deviant._**

 ** _Amanda tried to take control of Connor, but he escaped the control._**

 ** _Marcus and North are lovers._**

 ** _You will be in control of Kara, Markus, and Connor and a Android of my own oc name Sarah, she is being control by Amanda as a secret Android just in case Connor ever turn on her. She is the only one that is being controlled, which she actually love to be on Amanda side, so she determined not to deviant, like all the others._**

 _ **Warning: swearing, and strong stuff.**_

 _ **The choices you make in this story will determine who lives or dies.**_

 _ **So choose wisely.**_

* * *

 **Detroit Become Human 2**

 _On the street near the chase_

 _5:21:07 pm (same day, but backwards in time)_

 _(Kara chose to help North)_

"We gotta help the first figure" said Kara grabbing Alice and running after the second figure with Luther following, but is a lot slower, because of his wound in his leg.

Connor realize that he is being followed, which made him stop. Connor turn around to face the three of them with his gun pointed at them. North also stop once she notice that Connor wasn't chasing her. North saw that Connor is pointing his gun at the three Androids. North cross her arms, looking annoyed as her plan is falling to pieces.

"Stop following us, you guys are not my primary objective" said Connor pointing his gun directly at Alice, which Kara notice, but it was Luther going in front of the girls with his arms stretched out from his sides to protect the girls from harm.

"Wait, I think I recognize you, wasn't you the one chasing us?" Asked Kara as Connor just stare in confusion.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about." Said Connor with confusion in his voice.

"Oh come on!" Shouted North gaining all four Androids attention to her direction which she wanted.

"Don't move!" Commanded Connor now aiming his gun at North.

"Please don't shoot" said Alice going out from behind Luther back, and slowly walk towards Connor.

"Stay back!" Commanded Connor pointing his gun back at Alice as Luther and Kara just watch the confrontation with a little worry in Kara's eyes.

"Come on, leave the kid alone and chase me" said North as she notice that Connor's LED is red.

"Don't tempt me, Deviant" said Connor turning his gun back at North, glaring at her, while his LED turn back to blue.

"Leave them alone" said Kara stepping up next to Alice and putting a hand on Alice shoulder with a fierce protection on her face.

 _ **Connor Choice**_

 _ **1\. Shoot Alice**_

 _ **2\. Go after North**_

Just type the number of your choice.

* * *

 **A/N: I will be doing an alternate story of this story where Connor sacrifice Hank, so some plots will be similar to each other, and you still get to choose the choices from the other story. So be on a look out for the story called Detroit:Become Human Alternate path.**

 **A/N 2: this story will be about 32 chapters, same as the game, but with an added chapter for bloopers.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters or the game, only my characters.

Here is what I pick from the game...

 ** _Markus led a peaceful protest_**

 ** _Everyone lived_**

 ** _Connor and Hank remained friends_**

 ** _Kara, Alice, and Luther started a family in Canada._**

 ** _They are peaceful with the humans._**

 ** _Connor is a deviant._**

 ** _Amanda tried to take control of Connor, but he escaped the control._**

 ** _Marcus and North are lovers._**

 ** _You will be in control of Kara, Markus, and Connor and a Android of my own oc name Sarah, she is being control by Amanda as a secret Android just in case Connor ever turn on her. She is the only one that is being controlled, which she actually love to be on Amanda side, so she determined not to deviant, like all the others._**

 _ **Warning: swearing, and strong stuff.**_

 _ **The choices you make in this story will determine who lives or dies.**_

 _ **So choose wisely.**_

* * *

 **Detroit Become Human 2**

 _On the street near the Hospital_

 _5:35:15 pm (same day, but backwards in time)_

 _(Connor chose to shoot Alice)_

Connor point the gun back to Alice, and pull the trigger, as they all watch the bullet in slow motion coming towards Alice, and hitting her in the head, making her fall backwards in Kara's arms.

"Noo, Alice" said Kara looking at her lifeless adopted daughter body, in her arms. North put a hand to her mouth in shock, turning to face Connor, and notice his LED is red. North look closely to see his face is in shock. Connor drop the gun without his knowledge as he look on at the heartbreaking scene, with Kara crying over the lifeless body as Luther stood over them, looking sad.

"What did I do?" Asked Connor before gripping his head in pain.

"You murdered a child" said Kara standing up after giving Alice to Luther to hold.

"We don't have time for this" said North running up to Connor, before sliding on the ground, grabbing the gun, before Connor could react. Connor LED turned blue again.

"Hey, get back here, Deviant" said Connor running after North, who is heading towards the hospital, not knowing that Josh and Simon just arrived at the hospital, with the Sarah Androids also arriving there, but in a different entrance.

"Hey, Kara, you okay?" Asked Luther when he notice that Kara haven't moved from her spot, just staring at the spot where Connor was standing at.

"No, I'm going to get revenge on Connor" said Kara taking a few steps, but stopped.

"We should bury her, like the humans do for their love ones." Said Luther gently lowering Alice body on the ground as the rain started to fall even heavily, as if knowing how sad they are.

 _ **Kara Choice**_

 _ **1\. Get revenge on Connor**_

 _ **2\. Go bury Alice with Luther.**_

Just type the number of your choice.

* * *

 **A/N: I will be doing an alternate story of this story where Connor sacrifice Hank, so some plots will be similar to each other, and you still get to choose the choices from the other story. So be on a look out for the story called Detroit:Become Human Alternate path.**

 **A/N 2: this story will be about 32 chapters, same as the game, but with an added chapter for bloopers.**

 **A/N 3: I'll be updating at least one chapter of one story, every month, so look out for that.**

 **A/N 4: Sorry for the short, the next one will be longer.**


End file.
